


kevin & kitty

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6-12-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	kevin & kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-12-08

Kitty’s not sure what it is about Kevin that’s always caused problems between them, but it’s been there as long as she can remember. It’s never made sense to her – she was never her mother’s favorite, he wasn’t another girl, and it’s not like he was their dad’s favorite – but Kevin has always rubbed her the wrong way. When they got older it was easier to pinpoint, between politics and preferences, and it’s easy in retrospect to think those were the start of it, but it’s more than that. She’s never felt it with Sarah or Tommy or Justin, and she actually has sort of an affinity with all the others, but Kevin…

Well, from the beginning, Kevin was different.

Maybe it was because he always argued with her or simply refused to believe her when she’d tell him something. Maybe it was because whenever it came down to it, no one turned to her for the truth, they turned to him. Or maybe it was just because whatever Kitty did, Kevin did the opposite. Well, except for the whole liking guys thing.

Still, all of that seems to pale in comparison to moments like these. Because where Sarah is ambitious and driving and Tommy is solid and sure and Justin is everyone’s favorite, Kitty gets Kevin. She knows what it’s like to be on the outside, to be not quite right, not quite enough. Even though he’d probably laugh at her for thinking that they’re anything alike, she knows it’s true. And maybe he does too, which is why he calls her when it hurts, and why she’s always there until it stops.


End file.
